Bang Bang Bang
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Sam et Jack vivent des retrouvailles intéressantes... - Fiction écrite pour le Secret Bunny du CPAF.


**Bang Bang Bang**

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Saison :** post saison 9/10, Sam part pour Atlantis

**Disclaimer :** La franchise Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Elle est la propriété de ses créateurs et producteurs. J'ai écrit cette histoire dans un but de divertissement sans intention de nuire aux protagonistes de la série. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

**Résumé :** Jack et Sam vivent des retrouvailles intéressantes...

**Note :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Bunny du CPAF (2012). J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de pas trop guimauve comme demandé dans la fiche mais en restant quand même un peu romantique, en évitant le genre gros bourrin, j'espère que l'effet est réussi. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Le début n'est pas des plus joyeux mais ne vous découragez pas, je vous promets que ça vaut le coup. Encore merci à Carbo Queen pour ses corrections et son avis éclairé.

Jack avait quitté le SGC depuis quatre ans déjà, sans se retourner ou presque. En de rares occasions l'équipe se réunissait le temps d'un dîner, lorsqu'ils arrivaient à trouver un moment où tout le monde était libre. Néanmoins, pour faire face à un futur plutôt gris, mieux vaut ne pas regarder en arrière. Elle le comprenait. Ça lui avait fait mal, mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Ils avaient été amis trop longtemps pour devenir amants. C'était étrange, une page s'était tournée. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'un jour ils finiraient ensemble, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement. Pendant tous ces mois qui passèrent, elle pensa invariablement à lui, de temps en temps du moins, parce qu'elle s'était habituée à son absence. Mais parfois certains souvenirs de lui, de son ancienne équipe, celle qu'ils formaient au tout début, lui revenait en mémoire de plein fouet. Alors elle souriait dans l'obscurité de son labo. Pourtant, ces pensées la rendaient nostalgique, presque triste, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la résurgence des instants de son passé. Quand elle commençait à se sentir vide, elle s'empressait de diriger ses songes vers sa réalité, vers son travail, ce qui restait de sa vie.

Ce soir là, on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait été choisie pour prendre le commandement de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Assise, un peu abattue dans son laboratoire, toutes les images de ces dernières années avaient fait surface en même temps, en un flot ininterrompu et désordonné, dans un chaos parfait. Sam savait que ce commandement était une aubaine, une chance inespérée pour sa carrière, elle aurait dû s'en réjouir. Mais des fils invisibles semblaient la retenir et la manipuler tel un pantin de bois inanimé. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir au calme chez elle. Elle rentra, se déshabilla et enfila son short et son bien trop grand T-shirt bleu nuit de l'armée de l'air. Elle alluma la télévision pour faire un fond sonore afin de se sentir un peu moins seule. Elle ouvrit une bouteille de vin blanc dont elle commença à boire quelques gorgées en attendant que le plat préparé se réchauffe dans le micro-onde. Elle était alors tellement plongée dans ses pensées que le "ding" de l'appareil la fit sursauter. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur son canapé, zappant de chaîne en chaîne. Elle poussa un long soupir en s'apercevant de la pauvreté des programmes, une série télé affligeante, un talk-show populaire, une émission de télé-réalité humiliante. Elle préféra s'arrêter sur la série télé, parmi toutes ces bêtises s'était peut-être la moins abrutissante.

Dehors, un orage éclata soudainement. C'était l'un de ces orages d'été durant lesquels il fait très chaud, lourd même, et humide. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient avec bruit sur les toits, les trottoirs, les routes. Le tonnerre terrifiant résonnait comme un cri dans la nuit et les éclairs frappaient sans ménagement au hasard dans les terres.

Dans toute cette cacophonie, Sam entendit à peine qu'on sonnait. Le protagoniste à sa porte avait même été obligé de frapper et de sonner une deuxième fois pour manifester sa présence. Elle se hâta alors d'aller ouvrir.

Elle resta là, stoïque, surprise de ce qui se tenait devant elle. Là, sur le palier, se trouvait Jack, un peu essoufflé et ruisselant de pluie. Elle ne savait quoi dire. En réalité, elle n'eut rien à dire, elle n'en eut pas besoin.

— J'ai appris votre mutation, dit Jack. Je suis désolé. Je suis le pire des connards.

— Pourquoi vous dites ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant pas encore où il voulait en venir.

— J'ai été le pire des connards de n'avoir rien fait, rien tenté lorsque j'ai enfin quitté le SGC. Je pensais... Je pensais que...

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Après tout ils n'avaient rien à perdre, sauf peut-être se perdre eux-mêmes l'un dans l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Elle partirait le lendemain à l'aube, c'était leur dernière chance de connaître quelque chose ensemble. Jack répondit ardemment à son baiser. L'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison, il la plaqua contre le mur, caressant de ses mains indiscrètes tout son corps : son cou, son dos, son ventre... A chaque caresse, à chaque baiser, des vagues de plaisir envahissaient leurs deux corps, les submergeant, leur faisant perdre de plus en plus le contrôle. Ils arrêtèrent un instant leurs ébats, se regardant dans les yeux, essoufflés par l'excitation. Elle hocha la tête en silence comme pour lui donner son consentement. Ils reprirent alors leurs baisers passionnés tout en tentant de monter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre. Les vêtements tombaient au sol plus vite qu'ils ne montaient les marches. Ils ne parvinrent même pas à atteindre le lit de Sam et firent l'amour par terre de façon bestiale et crue. Ils se retenaient depuis trop longtemps pour faire des manières. Leur désire l'un envers de l'autre était trop puissant, trop violent pour qu'ils pensent à être dans la mesure et la douceur.

_**Quelques mois plus tard sur Atlantis...**_

Depuis cette incroyable nuit avant son départ, ils ne s'étaient pas revus, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de contact non plus sauf pour le travail. Rien ne devait transparaître de leur relation. Et pourtant...

Il était tard sur Atlantis, l'équipe de nuit s'était mise au travail alors que Samantha Carter éteignait son PC pour rejoindre ses quartiers, exténuée. C'est alors qu'un vortex entrant s'activa. Sam se précipita sur la passerelle de commande pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

— On reçoit une communication ?

— Oui, on reçoit un code GDO madame. C'est le SGC, dit Chuck en se tournant vers le chef de la base d'un regard interrogateur.

— Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna-t-elle, le visage anxieux.

C'est alors qu'elle vit Daniel et Jack traverser l'horizon des événements. Elle se hâta de descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à Jack, inquiète.

— Non, rien de spécial, du calme Carter. J'ai juste... disons, décidé de m'impliquer un peu plus dans le projet Atlantis...

— Très convainquant Jack, notifia l'archéologue.

— Oh ! Ça va hein... pas de commentaire, Daniel.

Sam ne pu retenir un petit sourire. Personne n'était dupe des manoeuvres du général.

— Teal'c n'est pas avec vous ? continua Sam.

— Non, il a décidé de retourner sur Dakara le temps de son congé, répondit Jack.

— Ah ! fit Sam, un peu déçue de ne pas voir son ami.

Il était prévu que les deux hommes ne restent que pour deux nuits, trois tout au plus. Sam leur montra à chacun leurs quartiers et disposa pour les laisser dormir un peu. Le jour se levait tôt sur la nouvelle planète où ils avaient fait atterrir la cité.

Mais Sam elle ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Ce commandement provoquait en elle un grand stress. Elle s'attendait à ce que la cité soit attaquée par les Wraith d'un moment à l'autre. Pour ne rien arranger elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'ambiguïté, aux non-dits, au doute qui s'étaient immiscés dans sa relation avec Jack depuis sa dernière nuit sur terre. Sa tête était en vrac, s'en était suffoquant. Elle était allongée dans son lit, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les rideaux de la fenêtre filtrant à peine la lumière blanche et spectrale de la lune. Elle s'assit d'abord sur le bord du lit, se frotta les yeux endoloris par la fatigue. Puis elle se leva d'un bon, prit une veste et alla se balader dans la cité. Elle marchait bien depuis une heure, laissant vagabonder ses pensées, quand au détour d'un couloir elle aperçut le général O'Neill assis par terre. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

— Non.

— Moi non plus.

— Qu'est ce qui vous empêche de dormir ? le questionna-t-elle.

— Le poids des responsabilités, je suppose.

— Je vois très bien de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit-elle, désabusée.

— Comment ça va sinon ? enchaîna Jack.

— Pas trop mal compte tenu de la menace de mort qui pèse en permanence au-dessus de nos têtes.

— Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, admit le général avec un sourire.

— Au moins ça me permet de ne pas perdre la main.

— Je pense que je vais bientôt prendre ma retraite, assena Jack tout d'un coup en fixant Sam pour voir sa réaction.

— Ah bon ? dit-elle, un peu décontenancée.

— Il y a un placard à balais juste là, dit-il en montrant du doigt la porte avec un sourire franc et carnassier.

Sam eut un rire cristallin qui empli le cœur de Jack de bonheur... comme à chaque fois. Il déposa un baiser sec, du bout des lèvres, sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle répondit à son baiser. Ils se sourirent.

— Sérieusement... ma chambre est pas très loin, on... commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne se lève.

En silence, elle lui tendit la main, qu'il attrapa sans hésiter avant de se relever. Elle le tira doucement dans la direction des quartiers de Jack. L'homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi main dans la main jusque devant la chambre. A l'intérieur de la pièce, il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois. Elle répondit à ses avances, se collant à lui, se blottissant contre lui. La sensation de ses seins sur son torse était divine pour Jack, qui ne retient pas ses ardeurs.

**Le lendemain matin : 6am**

— Je ferai mieux de m'éclipser tout de suite... avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne, dit Sam encore allongée dans le lit de son amant, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule.

— C'est une sage décision, admit Jack.

Sam se leva et s'habilla, Jack en fit de même.

— On se retrouve à la cafétéria pour le petit-déjeuner ? suggéra Sam.

— D'accord, à toute à l'heure alors.

Sam sortit de la pièce quand elle se retrouva pratiquement nez à nez avec Daniel qui ne put retenir un petit sourire. Elle resta figée quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise.

— Quoi ? dit-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

— Rien, rien, fit-il, toujours aussi amusé.

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau derrière Sam qui ferma les yeux devant le ton lamentable que prenait la situation. Quant à Daniel il mit les mains dans les poches en regardant Jack, de plus en plus hilare.

— C'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit Jack.

— Mais je ne crois rien du tout, répondit Daniel, un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de se détourner de ses amis pour reprendre son chemin vers le mess.

FIN.


End file.
